boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yolanda Gogan
Yolanda Gogan was a longtime dancer at Zira's Palace. She was present during the presentation of the royal band. Biography Yolanda's origin is unknown. While in her late twenties, Yolanda and her family were kidnapped in their home, and sold into slavery to Zira Miranda Grover. However, Yolanda was not legally a slave, since Zira had placed her under a contract that promised she could buy her freedom one day. Consequentially, she had a fair amount of freedom in the palace. Although she detested her boss and owner, she was nonetheless close friends with some of the various patrons of the palace. Zira forced Yolanda to dress like her. Also, the normally slender woman was made to store as much soda as possible in order to widen her body until she weighed three hundred pounds. She later performed a dance with Thomas Carter in 2016. Physical description Yolanda Gogan was a slender and beautiful woman. However, during her employment, she was forced to dress like Zira Miranda Grover. Gogan was made to store as much soda as possible in order to widen her body until she weighed three hundred pounds — weight she would eventually lose again after her escape. Personality and traits Yolanda was a proud, confident, and satisfied servant to Zira Miranda Grover. She displayed a lot of self control and patience, which led to her having a surprising amount of freedom in the Palace. She was also an eager and behaved dancer who never disobeyed Zira and displayed great talent in her profession, but behind her veneer of respectability, she treated her peers cruelly. To them she is forceful, unkind, insulting, savage, brutal, abusive, and heartless. She was particularly cruel to Thomas Carter, as she envied his position as Zira's personalized servant, which she had been ambitiously seeking for years, and was sickened by Carter's hatred of his position that she coveted. She relished abusing and insulting the timid adolescent. She is aware that Corey feels lust for her and is particularly mocking, mean, and rude to him, though she displays these three traits to everyone when Zira isn't watching. Relationships Corey Corey was Zira's personalized servant and often served as Yolanda's dancing partner. At one point Corey had found the woman kind and relished the feel of her skin and loved her for enjoying the attention she received for dancing, bowing and welcoming the cheers of the Empress' men. But now her physical attributes spoke of nothing to Corey except for inaccessibility. Yolanda spared no glance towards him and ignored him when he spoke, and when she wasn't ignoring him entirely, she was insulting him and giving him degrading looks. Nevertheless, while they danced her moves complemented Corey's. Corey's dancing was slightly hampered when he couldn't help but stare at her half-exposed body. Corey made several more attempts to grope her, but her friend Natalie always came to her defense and wrestled Corey away from her, which Corey actually enjoyed depending on his mood. On one occasion, just one, Natalie was busy elsewhere and he pinned Yolanda to the ground, kissing and caressing her while she screamed in protest. Thomas Carter Yolanda was particularly cruel to Thomas Carter, as she envied his position as Zira's personalized servant, which she had been ambitiously seeking for years, and was sickened by Carter's hatred of his position that she coveted. She relished abusing and insulting the timid adolescent. Appearances * * * Category:Fobbles Category:Performing artists Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Females